We're All Insane Here
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Human!AU Castiel, Dean, Sam and Gabriel have been deemed insane and sent to a mental asylum. But is there any truth in their 'delusions? Warning! Explicit Destiel with a side of Destiel dom!Cas with sub!Dean


Credit to Kripke, none of these characters are not mine (unfortunately)

"Sam," Dean said in pleasure as he saw his brother, relaxing at a table with two other men. He slid into the empty seat, and smiled at his younger sibling.

"Hey, Dean," Sam grinned. The other two looked at the shorter, older Winchester, curious.

"Older brother?" the golden-haired man asked, amber-gold eyes glinting.

"Yeah, I'm Dean," the green-eyed man smiled across the table.

"Gabriel and Castiel," Gabriel indicated the dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty beside him. Dean's mouth went dry but he managed a smile and a gentle "hi."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel nodded, not smiling but his eyes twinkled.

"What you guys do to get locked up in the nut-house?" the elder Winchester asked with his usual subtlety.

"We deal with monsters. All of us do," Sam laughed.

"I hear Pagan gods and goddesses talking," Gabriel scowled. "They have started calling me Loki."

"Well, you _are _a trickster," Sam teased, arm around the smaller man. The golden-eyes shone and he snuggled into the embrace, smiling in satisfaction. "You know I hear demons."

"I hear angels," Castiel frowned prettily.

"And I see monsters," Dean chuckled. "We could so hunt for a living."

He tensed as a man passed by with a mouthful of sharp fangs. The man caught his reaction and swerved away, looking panicked.

"Angel radio," Gabe indicated his brother. "Sunday-dinner was always some form of fight at our house. We Novaks have always been a crazy bunch. Michael's temper had apocalyptic proportions - literally. He was kinda ... psycho or psychic, never really learnt which. Lucifer was a tricky bastard, whichever way you looked at it. Even his little demons knew it. Raphael's a power-hungry dick-head."

"Us Winchesters have never been quite normal," Dean laughed. "A father who was border-line alcoholic, a mother who was killed by some pyros ... dad was convinced it was a yellow-eyed demon, and the room _did _stink of sulphur that night; I remember because I had to carry my baby bro out of our burning house."

"The Novaks and the Winchesters - what a bunch," Gabe mock-toasted with his plastic cup, before pressing his lips to Sam's. The larger man returned his kiss with obvious pleasure, and Dean openly smirked at his brother.

"Finding love in the nut-house. Only you, brother," he chuckled. Then his eyes strayed to the (gorgeous) Castiel, and the thought strayed across his mind - 'maybe my brother wouldn't be the only one ...'

"Our brothers," Cas smiled, and Dean felt his heart stutter at the blue-eyed angel across the table. _Angel_? When did he get all girly? Sure, he was bisexual, but that didn't make you start calling other guys _angels_.

"You okay?" concern warmed those blue eyes, and the green-eyed man realised he'd been staring. He blushed, and turned away.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as two pairs of eyes, one golden, one hazel, watched him knowingly.

"Mhmm," Gabe drew it out as he sucked on a lollipop he'd apparently plucked from nowhere. The sweet was staining his lips red, and Sam licked his lips as his eyes dropped to those lips. Damn, the younger Winchester had it bad.

"Dude, you are _so _his bitch," Dean laughed.

"Like you've never been anyone's bitch," Castiel smirked.

"Erm, no. I'm more of a dom than a sub," Dean said without thinking.

"Interesting ..." Cas murmured, examining him.

"You're welcome to try and change that," the taller man winked.

"Maybe I will," the blue-eyed angel purred, and Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair, thankful for the loose trousers.

"Try, and _fail_," the younger man gloated.

"Don't be so sure," Cas smirked, and Dean's throat constricted. Oh great, now even these trousers were too tight. Thank god this place let its nut-cases fuck. He felt someone's foot brush her crotch, and sucked in a breath. He met mischievous blue eyes across the table. "Got a problem, Dean?"

"Nope," the green-eyed man forced a smile. He did the same to Cas, and had the satisfaction of watching the smaller male jump slightly. "Got a problem, Cas?"

"Why would I?" the angel bit out. Their brothers were eating their food and trying not to laugh. Dean began to eat, his emerald eyes flicking up to meet bright blue every few minutes.

"Eye-fucking? Really?" Sam complained, while Gabe tried not to smile at his side.

"Bitch," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Jerk," his brother hit back, and they burst out laughing.

"Seriously, you're the least subtle person I know, and I know _Gabe_," the younger Winchester chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the trickster asked, eyes twinkling.

"Erm, you're not subtle?" Sam laughed. "By the way, we have ... supplies, in our rooms. I think you're actually rooming with Cas, because his room-mate just left and you both can have room-mates. If you were a danger, you'd be on your own. You're a harmless nut-case."

They all laughed, and Dean shot a warm smile at the still-smirking angel. This was going to be fun.

"Wanna go and check out our room?" Cas cocked his head.

"Hell, yeah," Dean said, glad the baggy clothing hid most of his erection. He could see Cas's, subtle enough to remain unnoticed but definitely there. He watched the graceful sway of the smaller man's hips as he led the way, and bit his lip.

"Well, this is us," Cas gestured to the comfortable-looking room. Dean noticed the double bunk-beds, before he turned and pinned the other man against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Fuck, those full lips were as soft as he'd thought.

He flipped him round so Dean was pinned, and the green-eyed man broke the kiss, panting.

"What are you doing?" the now-pinned man narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're going to be my sub if it's the last thing I do," Cas nipped at his jaw, and Dean suppressed a moan.

"No," he gasped, and Cas pulled away, desperate but stubborn.

"Then we don't do anything. I'm going to jack myself off in the shower, and then I won't give a fuck. Literally," the blue-eyed man smirked and their bathroom door slammed shut. And fuck, if that image didn't make Dean harder than ever. He couldn't take it, and slipped into the bathroom.

True to his word, blissful moans fell from those sinful lips as Cas got himself off. Head tipped back, exposing the pale column of his throat. Those standard-issue baggy clothing had really not done that body justice. Pale skin, wiry muscles ... god, Dean was so fucking hard it was painful.

He shed his clothes and slipped into the shower, biting at that pale neck before Cas realised he was even there. Rather than jumping and swearing (like Dean expected), a smug smile graced his lips.

"Wanna know what I was thinking of?" the angel asked, without looking at him. That nickname was even more true now that Dean had seen the blue-tinted wings that had been tattooed on his back, and Dean traced them with his tongue and teeth, enjoying every mark he made.

"Absolutely," he licked his lips.

"You. Your lips, around my cock. You, submitting, desperate and writhing beneath me. You, hand-cuffed to the bed-frame, mine ..." Cas didn't get any further because Dean's lips clashed with his. Tongues pushed together, and although Dean wanted his angel, he still refused to submit; he wanted to feel himself inside that heavenly body. His hand caressed the perfect curve of Cas's ass, and he pressed against Cas so his weeping erection pressed against his warm stomach. Cas ground his hips, straightening up from Dean's onslaught so their erections ground together.

Dean knew Cas wouldn't do a single thing, so he began to jack himself off even as the angel did the same thing. Steam shrouded them both even as their lips were locked in a messy, passionate kiss, mimicking sex as their tongues thrust into each other's mouths. Then they had to break it, panting.

"Cas!" Dean screamed at the mental image of those full, soft lips sucking on his cock while that talented tongue worked him over. He came over his hand and thighs; some even splashed on Cas.

"Oh, fuck," the angel growled, his voice even deeper than normal as his own orgasm caused him to shudder. He continued to move his hand, dragging it out as he coated his hand and the top of Dean's legs before the water washed it away.

"Well, I know one thing," Cas smirked as they dried off.

"What's that?" Dean asked, stretching just to watch the blue-eyed devour him.

"You'll look fucking beautiful when you submit," Cas grinned, and left the larger man gaping. Damn, that confident, _dominating _man was going to be the death of him.

Did he want to submit? Not really. He wanted to fill that tight, heavenly ass with his own cock.

"Hmm, bet you'd be really tight," Cas murmured, almost talking to himself. He curled up under the top-bunk blanket, and Dean took the bottom. He figured this was the angel's idea of irony, something symbolic. Either way, he wasn't expecting the god-damn dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Submit," Cas urged, naked body pressing against Dean's and pinning him to the bed. There was no fear or panic in the larger man now - he was desperate for his angel.

"Please, Cas, please, fuck me," Dean panted, barely coherent. Soft lips and teeth grazed the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"Good boy," the angel breathed the words, and then he was reaching for the lube in the nearby drawer.

Dean gasped when a cool, slick finger pressed inside him, and he forced himself to relax. Then a second finger joined the first and he was scissored open, turning the pain to pleasure. Then a third, before there was suddenly none of that wonderful pleasure. He whined, hips bucking.

"Easy, my gorgeous boy," Cas soothed him, slicking himself up. Then he was sliding into his submissive. "Grip the head-board tightly. Don't let go."

Dean obeyed instantly, and one of Cas's hands moved up to capture his wrists, keeping him there. Pleasure coursed through him when the other hand tightened on his waist, holding him still as the smaller man thrust into him with every-increasing speed.

Cas pounded into him, and strangled cries were falling from Dean's lips. Cas came with a shriek, nails digging in. He sank into the cradle of Dean's spread legs, before his eyes focused on his lover's still-hard dick. He released his wrists, and licked his lips.

"Someone needs to be rewarded," he purred, and lowered his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Dean jerked awake, gasping. Shit, he looked down at his morning wood. He was coated in sweat, and he was struggling to regain his breath.

"Got a problem?" cas asked, smirking when he stuck his head down to peer at his room-mate.

"Yep. Dreamed of you," Dean winked, pushing the blankets and his boxers aside so the angel could see his hard-on. Cas's eyes were blown wide with lust, and he actually made a little whimper when Dean began to toss himself off to the memory of the dream. Soon, he was fucking himself into his hand, imagining it was Cas's mouth. He came with a shout, slumping against the bed in utter relaxation. Cas was still standing there, eyes wide. Then that smug smile was back.

"Allow me to help you," he leaned over Dean, and the taller man hissed in a breath when he felt Cas's tongue, licking up the come that covered his muscles stomach and the tops of his thighs. His cock twitched, but (thankfully) didn't get hard again. Dean let out a sigh of pleasure, head falling back. A camera snapped and his eyes flew open to see Cas, openly grinning.

"See? Such a beautiful sub," he turned the screen around so Dean could see himself. Shit. His head tilted back, skin flushed, that half-smile on his face ... fuck. He didn't order Cas to delete it - he knew that wouldn't work with the dom, and he was getting more and more unsure about this. Damn him.

A pleased smile graced Cas's face and he tossed the camera back into its (locked) case. Then he turned back to Dean.

"Still don't wanna be my sub?" he offered.

"... no," Dean hesitated, and he saw the twinkle in those blue eyes that told him his uncertainty had been noted.

"Then, to breakfast?" there was a mischievous glint in Cas's eyes that actually made him resemble his older brother. Now that he noticed the family resemblance, he realised Gabe was the most obvious dom he'd ever met, and Sammy was clearly his bitch. Birds of a feather, these brothers.

"Yep," Dean showered quickly (half-grateful, half-disappointed the angel didn't join him) and got changed into his standard-issue clothing. Then the two of them hurried into the hall. Just before they got to the dining hall, Cas pinned the larger man up the wall with a kiss that should _never _be seen in public. Dean hardened, and the angel pulled away with a smirk, triumphant. Fuck.

"Let's go," his eyes shone and he led the man into the room, collecting what they wanted - toast with jam for Dean, toast with marmalade for Cas.

"You had to, didn't you?" Dean muttered resentfully before they reached the table where their brothers were waiting.

"You know how to stop me ..." Cas winked at him before they sat down opposite each other.

"Have fun last night?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yep," Dean bit out the word, focusing on his breakfast.

"And this morning," Cas's words made him splutter.

"You submissive bitch," Sam laughed. Dean flushed but didn't say a single word, dipping his head.

"Good boy," the blue-eyed angel smirked. The green-eyed man's desire rocketed up as those words brought back the dream. Great. He was trying to breathe evenly, but the Novaks' eyes, blue and gold, were knowing.

"Ex-dom?" Gabriel laughed. "Like Sammy?"

"Shut it," Sam scowled, blushing.

"Fucking Winchesters," Cas grinned.

"My favourite hobby," his brother waggled his eyebrows, and all of them burst out laughing.

"Dean Winchester?" a woman, pretty and dark-haired, approached with a warm, professional smile. Dean nodded and got up, following her. It was just his check-up, but he could feel Cas's burning eyes on his broad back as he left the room.

Dean returned to his room an hour later, and Cas was waiting for him, eyes dark.

"She was pretty," he scowled, like it personally offended him. Then Dean got an idea.

"Yeah, she was hot," the taller man said casually. He knew jealousy when he saw it. "Good kisser."

Cas pinned him against the wall, hell-fire in his eyes and teeth bared in a feral smile. And fuck if that didn't get him hard (again).

"You could stop me kissing other people," Dean smirked. "Just submit."

He knew that the angel would be able to tell he hadn't been kissed if he wasn't out of his mind with jealousy.

"_You _submit," Cas growled, his hand tightening on his throat. Oh fuck, bondage. The green-eyed man really wished he didn't have that particular kink right about now. Actually, he rather liked it, especially when Cas pressed flush against his body, his erection pressing against Dean's. He couldn't help it, and he rolled his hips. _Ohh, _yes.

"Fuck," he panted. "Yes, Cas, yes. Just fuck me!"

"Gladly, my gorgeous boy," Cas kept him pinned up the wall as he lubed up his fingers. He prepped his submissive quickly and eagerly, before slicked himself up and pushing into the taller man. And _oh_, he was just as tight as Cas had fantasized. Better.

Dean groaned, hips bucking, as his angel fucked him fast and rough (another strange kink of his, not that he didn't love slow and tender, too). His face pressed against the wall ,... he'd _never _felt like _this_. So out-of-control, just along for the ride, and desperate for whatever he could get from his master. Because that's what Cas was now; anything he told Dean to do, the larger submissive would comply, just for _this_.

Then he was being man-handled on to the bed, ordered to grip the head-board like some echo of his dream, and Cas continued to fuck into him, flipping him over so he could watch his submissive's ecstasy.

"Fuck!" Cas roared as he came, nails raking his lover's chest and marking him. The blue-eyed man collapsed between spread legs, then looked up at Dean.

"Please," Dean whimpered.

"What do you want, gorgeous?" Cas asked.

"Your mouth," he whispered.

"Where? Here," Cas pressed a kiss on his neck, then another slightly lower. "Here?"

He repeated the process until he was at Dean's hard, weeping cock. Then he just smirked up at the larger man before sucking him into his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Dean swore, as Cas tongued the slit. He hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, his tongue teasing and dancing over that delicious hardness all the while. Then Cas purred, sending vibrations through him, and it was all over. The green-eyed man _screamed_ his lover's name, clawing at his shoulders and marking up that pale skin.

"That's my gorgeous boy," Cas smiled at him after swallowing down everything Dean gave. He curled around him, letting the larger man feel strangely ... safe. Protected.

"That's my angel," Dean mumbled. "I didn't kiss the nurse."

"Oh, good. There's also maybe something I should have mentioned before-hand," Cas's grin was _evil, _the kind of grin that promised revenge for that little lie. "Our brothers are our neighbours, and these walls are _very _thin."

"And how do you know the walls are thin?" Dean chuckled.

"Your brother screams almost as well as you do," Cas dropped a tender kiss on his lips, even as Dean blushed. "And my brother's not quiet, either. Although now they might try to shut up."

"No, they won't, and neither will we," Dean grinned mischievously.

"Lover, I'm going to make you _scream_," Cas promised, and his submissive shivered, biting back a groan. He fucking _loved _this nut-house.


End file.
